1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system for determining a storage destination of a scan document from a storage history of the scan document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently Web-structuring of an office personal computer (PC) environment has been settled. Followed by it, the Web-structuring of a user interface (UI) in the world of MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) has also advanced, which is becoming one of differential technologies against other companies.
Here, it is usual that a personal computer (PC) is used by each individual and the MFP is used in cooperation by plural persons. Therefore, there exists a basic need of minimizing hours when the individual occupies the MFP. Hereby attention is paid on an efficient use method for realizing each characteristic of PC and the MFP connected to each other through Web. As a function corresponding to this, the present MFP is designed to be capable of storing scanned documents in a folder of a document management server or a file server. In this case, a storage destination folder of the document management server is selected in the MFP or the storage destination folder is in advance set in a client PC to select a setting button thereof from a browser of the MFP, thereby making it possible to store the scanned document in the folder in the document management server or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-307782 has proposed a system where information such as user identification ID, registration date and time, final use date and time and common setting is in advance registered as additional information of the scan setting and by selecting any one of the additional information by a user, the scan setting is efficiently selected.
In a case of storing the document scanned in the MFP in the folder of the document management server or the file server, according to the conventional technology there is a need of whether a user selects the storage destination folder by the MFP for each time of the storing or the storage destination folder is in advance selected in the client PC. That is, the setting of the storage destination for a document to be scanned is required at each time of the scanning the document. Therefore, there is a problem that the user is required to follow a plurality of processes aimed only at storing the scanned document in the folder of the document management server or the file server. Further, in a case of automatically selecting the storage destination or automatically transmitting the scanned document to plural storage destinations for storing, there is a problem that the scanned document is not necessarily stored in a location as expected by a user.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-307782, it is possible to find out with priority a scan setting in which a storage destination matching with a desire of a user is set, from a plurality of scan settings in advance registered. However, the user is required to set the storage destination before the MFP at each time of the scanning.